


Just Let Me Love You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Confessions Of The Heart Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: After a great date with Steve, Kono & Steve are still going strong, A month later, Steve invites her to move in with him, She wants to do something nice for him & gets her chance, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This follows "The Best Thing Ever", & is part of my "Confessions Of The Heart" series, Read my others, & Enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Love You:

*Summary: After a great date with Steve, Kono & Steve are still going strong, A month later, Steve invites her to move in with him, She wants to do something nice for him & gets her chance, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This follows "The Best Thing Ever", & is part of my "Confessions Of The Heart" series, Read my others, & Enjoy!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was busy making dinner for herself, & her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, She loves to do these kinds of things, Plus, she knew how stressful the job could be. She also didn't want him ever to feel abandoned, like he did growing up, She wants him always to count on him for anything, & to feel loved by her forever, & always.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was at Tripler, with his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, waiting to get his knife wound patched up, The Blond was pacing nervously, & said to his best friend, "Steve, I am so sorry, I should've been watching your back, I didn't see the guy coming at ya", The Seal said with a smile, "Danno, It's Okay, You had your hands full, Plus, You knocked the bastard out, Chin has control of the scene", It made Danny feel a little bit better, but not a lot.

 

The Five-O Commander saw the guilty look on his partner's face, "If you want to really make it up to me, Invite me & Kono to one of your famous "Ice Cream" Nights, So we can spend time with you, & Grace", Danny knew that his partner has a secret sweet tooth", He smiled, & said, "Deal", & let the matter drop, The Doctor came, cleaned, & patched the wound. The Partners were on their way home.

 

Kono had put the finishing touches on the dinner, & was satisfied that everything looked great, She heard the camaro come up the driveway, & the doors opened & closed, Then the front door opened, & then close. Kono had a smile for her two favorite men, It disappeared, When Danny slowly helped Steve into the house.

 

"What the hell happened ?", she asked full of concern, as she helped Danny get her lover on the couch, The Men filled her in on what happened at the scene, "Thank God, You & Chin were there, Otherwise, I would've beaten the hell out of the motherfucker", Both men smirked, knowing full well of what she is capable of. They had a taste of her kicking their asses in the past.

 

"Well, I better get going, I got my therapy waiting for me at home, which is my monkey", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, He turned to his partner, & asked, "Are you gonna be okay ?", Steve said with a reassuring smile, "I will be just be fine, Danno, Thank you", & they shared a hug. Kono nodded, & said, "Yeah, Thanks, Danny",,She hugged him, & he kissed her on the cheek, "Ohana, Kid, ohana", He showed himself out, The Former Surfer turned & faced her handsome lover. 

 

"Come on, Babe, Let's get you cleaned up, something to eat, & just let me love you", Steve lightly moaned out, & said, "It sounds perfect", The Hawaiian Beauty helped her man to the bathroom, & they shared a relaxing shower together, They dried off, & changed, Kono got him settled at the dining room table, & ate the wonderful meal. The Five-O Commander said, "Thanks for doing this, Baby", She shyly smiled, & said, "I just wanted to show you that I love you", & Steve was touched by the gesture, He kissed her on the cheek, & said, "I love you too", & they focused their attention back on their evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
